En avant toute !
by SoCaPoo
Summary: Quand une Mary-Sue aussi utile qu'inutile, un homme banal qui se demande ce qu'il fait là se joignent à la Communauté de l'anneau, que cela peut-il bien donner ? [ Attention, fiction à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! Petite exagération sur les Mary-Sue.. ] Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas là pour dénigrer le travail de J.R.R Tolkien, ni de Peter Jackson. Cette fiction a seulement pour but de ne rien prendre au sérieux. L'univers du Seigneur des anneaux, ne m'appartient pas, seuls les nouveaux personnages sont ma création.  
**

**En avant toute!**

**Première Partie - Chapitre1.**

Tout commença par une belle journée ensoleillée. Keegan , jeune homme... potelé, pas vraiment courageux, quelque peu colérique voire limite insociable, et surtout solitaire alla chercher son bois pour prévoir l'eventuelle première gelée hivernale. Il habitait non loin des contrées perdues au delà des collines pas très loin d'un lac et à la lisière d'une foret.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il allait chercher du bois, Keegan devait passer devant la maison de Madame Pô, une vieille dame aveugle qui ne marchait plus depuis fort longtemps. Elle connaissait le jeune Keegan depuis tout petit et le considérait comme un moins que rien.

Keegan ne prêtait guère attention à ses propos qui pour le dépassait de très loin. Au contraire, il en profita comme toujours pour lui voler ses poules .

En rentrant chez lui, une lettre fut déposée devant sa porte. Keegan se demanda ce qu'il n'avait pas encore payer. Mais en observant le papier de plus près, il vit une petite inscription "made in Fondcombe".Curieux de savoir le contenu, il décida lentement d'ouvrir la lettre : " Cher Emli , c'est votre vieil ami Mithrandir, mais le nom de Gandalf le gris doit vous être plus familier . Emli les temps sont durs , le mal est partout et pour ne pas arranger les choses, l'apparition du mal absolu "Sauron" est de retour . C'est pour cela que Elrond de Foncombe a organisé un conseil top secret pour décider de l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu . En espèrent vous voir au conseil. "

Keegan intéressé par ce curieux conseil, voulant surtout restituer la lettre à ce Gandalf, et n'ayant rien d'autre a faire de la journée prit une carte, à manger et des chaussures de marche. Il se mit alors en route pour Fondcombe en espérant que cela ne soit pas trop loin, car la marche n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé .

En chemin, il s'aperçut qu'un interminable parcours de la mort l'attendait. Au bout de deux heures il n'en pouvait déjà plus, et la cerise sur le gâteau fut une attaque de brigands qu'ils lui volèrent toute ses provisions. Énervé , fatigué , il décida de rebrousser chemin . En passant entre deux fougères il croisa un groupe d'elfes qui le remarquèrent et qui lui demandèrent où il allait . Keegan qui en avait déjà marre leur expliqua sa route et en profita pour leur demander le chemin. En discutant avec eux il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient tous la même destination et décida donc de les suivre.

**Chapitre2.**

En arrivant à Fondcombe, Keegan s'aperçut que malgré sa mauvaise foi, c'était une belle ville. En errant dans les beaux couloirs il tomba nez à nez avec un grand homme vêtu d'une longue robe grise:

-Bonjour puis-je vous aider ? dit l'homme à la longue robe

-En effet , je viens de faire deux heures de marche pour avoir la chance de trouver ce Mr Gandalf le Gris.

-Et ben Emli je savais que l'on ne s'était pas vus depuis des années, mais de la à ne pas me reconnaître, je suis un peu vexé. Ais-je tant changer que ça ?! Quoique vous aussi, vous avez pris quelques kilos!

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-AH ce n'est pas grave. Je suis content de vous revoir, venez le conseil va bientôt commencer .

-Heu ... non je voulais...

Keegan eu à peine le temps de reprendre sont souffle que Gandalf le prit par le bras et l'amena sur une terrasse où d'autres personnes les attendaient .Il y'avait des Elfes , des Nains, des Hommes et toutes autres créatures plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

( je ne perdrais pas le temps à vous faire les présentations des personnages principaux car je pense que vous les connaissaient déjà ou sinon lisez les autres fanfics ;)

Pendant ce conseil Keegan aperçut un petit homme avec un pantalon au ras les chevilles et de gros pieds poilus. Alors il se rappela que madame Pô lui disait souvent que les Hobbits aux pieds poilus étaient beaucoup plus courageux et moins stupide que lui . Il comprit alors que c'était de ça dont elle voulait parler. Le jeune Hobbit nommé Frodon se leva et posa un anneau sur un bloc de pierre situé au milieu de la terrasse. Keegan réalisa alors que la légende était vraie . C'est alors que commença un débat sans fin entre les Hommes , les Elfes et les Nains pour connaître le sort de l'anneau unique. Alors que ce débat n'en voyait plus la fin, une jeune Elfe fille nommée Alienala intervint pour cesser ce conflit:

-Je vous pris de bien vouloir arrêter votre querelle ! Ne voyez vous pas que c'est l'anneau qui vous rend comme ça ! Cria-t-elle

-Elle a raison dit Elrond. L'anneau doit être détruit. L'un de vous doit le faire.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Frodon se leva au milieu des cris des Hommes et annonça :

-Je vais le faire !

Même Keegan resta sur le cul. Tout le monde regarda le jeune Hobbit et Gandalf suivit avec :

-Je vous aiderais aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

-Mon épée est votre. Dit Aragon fils d'Arathorn et patati-patata

-Et mon arc est votre. Ajouta Legolas, fils de je ne sais plus

- Et ma HACHE! cracha Gimli fils de Gloin

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre vos main petit homme. Le Gondor se joindra à vous dit Boromir

Bien évidemment, Alienala se leva et suivit la troupe. Les amis de Frodon qui étaient cachés arrivèrent et se joignirent aux autres.

-Bien dit Elrond. Voici la communauté de l'anneau !

C'est alors que Keegen se leva, la lettre à la main pour la restituer à Gandal. Mais il ne s'attendait pas a la suite:

-Emli !? Vous aussi ? Comme je suis heureux de le savoir. Ajouta Gandalf

Keegan fronça les sourcils, puis agita la main devant lui :

- non non je-

Mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il se fit pousser par Elrond aux côtés de Legolas, là ou toute la communauté de l'anneau se tenait. Puis, tout le monde se dispersa rapidement et Keegan en profita alors pour s'expliquer avec Gandalf. Malheureusement, ce dernier s'éloignait déjà avec Elrond. Blasé, il s'assit lourdement sur un des sièges en réfléchissant à toute cette histoire de communauté et d'anneau. Il avait marché jusqu'à Foncombe, ne voulait pas faire le chemin inverse, et une quête lui changerait les idées. Finalement, il se dirigea alors vers le groupe qui s'apprêtait à partir.

- Alors c'est vous Emli, le grand guerrier solitaire ?

Keegan tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui adressait la parole. Immédiatement, il fronça les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme aux yeux or avec des reflets mauves, ainsi que des cheveux blancs aux pointes rouges sang.

- Euh ouais, et vous êtes ?

- Alienala, fille de Alienor

- Connais pas:)

La jeune femme parut surprise de la réponse franche de Keegan. Tout le monde connaissait son père, un puissant roi au destin tragique, laissant son unique enfant se débrouiller toute seule, étant amenée à vivre dans une forêt avec les loups alors qu'elle n'avait que 6 ans.;)

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'allure d'un guerrier. S'éleva une voix grave.

Tout en continuant à marcher à travers Foncombe, Keegan leva les yeux vers un homme qui le dévisageait.

- Ah bon ? . Répondit le concerné.

La réponse parut suffire à Boromir, parce que oui c'était lui, et après quelques minutes, la communauté quitta Fondcombe.

**Chapitre3.**

Après plusieurs heures de marches, ils s'arrêtent pour se reposer et manger. Keegan dépité, alla voir Aragorn :

-Excusez-moi Aragorn, mais..c'est encore loin ?

Aragorn le regarda surpris mais aussi amusé de sa question.

-Eh bien, oui. A vrai dire, nous sommes encore loin de notre but. Pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ben il se trouve que je n'aime pas vraiment la marche et que la semaine dernière, mon médecin ma diagnostiqué une petite sciatique dans la jambe gauche et un léger mal de dos. Donc vous comprenez que pour moi, ce voyage commence à devenir un peu long.

-Si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est de vous reposer le plus possible au moment des pauses.

Keegan le regarda d'un air blasé et lui répondit un petit "merci".

Gandalf et Gimli parlaient de la route à suivre, Boromir s'entraînait à l'épée avec Merry et Pipin, tandis qu'Aragorn les encourageait. Alienala était avec Legolas qui parlaient en elfique.

Keegan qui regardait devant lui, entrain de manger, aperçut une sorte de nuage noir dans le ciel. Tout le monde tourna alors la tête vers le nuage suspect et se posèrent des questions.

-CE SONT DES ESPIONS DE SAROUMANNNNE ! cria Gandalf

-Vite ! Cachez vous où ils vont nous voir ! dit Alienala sur d'elle

-Noooonnnnn jure ! je comptais les inviter à finir mon steak. Répondit Keegan dépité.

Une fois la vague d'espions passée, Gandalf décida de passer par le Col de Caradhras . Quand tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit qu'ils etaient censés rejoindre , Keegan en était déjà malade, la marche ok, mais la marche plus le froid, faut pas abuser .

Tout d'un coup, Frodon, qui était devant lui trébucha et déboula la pente. Keegan qui ne voulait pas être pris dans la chute du Hobbit, se décala à temps. Aragorn ainsi que Alienala se précipitèrent vers Frodon qui pénait à se relever. Le hobbit mit la main à son coup et s'aperçut avec horreur que son anneau avait disparut. Keegan, de là ou il était, vit Boromir ramasser quelque chose à terre. c'était l'anneau.

- Qu-est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Keegan à Alienala, une fois que tout le monde était revenu.

- Ce Boromir, ce sale macho,;) il avait prit l'anneau à Frodon. On aurait dit qu'il était possédé par cette chose immonde et-

- C'est bon je t'ai juste demandé ce qui s'était passé..la coupa Keegan en s'éloignant vers Gimili.

Au plus grand désespoir de Keegan, la communauté se dirigeait toujours plus haut sur la montagne et très vite, ils étaient au bord d'une corniche où une tempête de neige s'était levée. Tout le monde, excepté Legolas qui portait Alienala sur son dos, s'étant évanouie, s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la neige à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Keegan râlait à chaque pas qu'il faisait et très vite, les protestations de Boromir et de Aragorn, se firent entendre. Keegan était d'accord avec eux, il fallait faire demi tour. De plus, une voix grave s'éleva dans les airs. Gandalf se mit également à parler, et très vite, une avalanche se déclencha. Sous le poids de la neige, Keegan tomba et s'enfonça complètement dans le sol. à ce moment là, il se mit alors à penser ce qu'il foutait là. Tremblant, il s'écorça de se dégager de toute cette neige, comme les autres membre de la communauté.

- Passons par les mines de la Mooorria. Annonça Gimli.

- Les hobbits ne tiendrons pas ! Ajouta Boromir.

- Et Alienala non plus ! dirent en même temps Aragorn et Legolas.

- Oh ça va elle est inconsciente, elle sent même pas le froid ! Protesta Keegan qui retirait de la neige de son oreille.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de suivre le conseil de Gimli, et se dirigèrent vers les mines de la Moria. Lorsque Alienala se réveilla, tout le monde s'était arrêté près d'un lac, devant une immense porte taillée dans la pierre. Keegan appris alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte de la Moria. Ce dernier, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture observait Gandalf réciter des incantations afin d'ouvrir la porte. C'est alors que Sam s'approcha de lui et lui demanda timidement.

- Excusez-moi monsieur Emli.

Keegan, qui avait oublié son nom d'emprunt mit un temps à réagir.

- Quoi ? Ah oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Dame Alienala vient de se réveiller et malheureusement, elle est gelée.

- Et... ?

- Une couverture en plus ne serait pas de refus. Termina Sam en baissant les yeux vers la couverture de Keegan. Il mit un temps à réagir, et déclara.

- Non ! j'ai froid moi aussi.

- Mais-

- Et puis elle en a déjà assez, coupa Keegan en observant la jeune femme.

Legolas se leva pour aller s'expliquer avec Keegan, mais la jeune elfe l'arrêta d'un bras.

- Non, laissez-le. J'ai l'habitude depuis toute petite d'avoir froid, lorsque j'était toute seule dans la forêt. ;)

Tout le monde prit un air triste et désolé, car ils savaient tous le passé tragique de la jeune femme. Sauf Keegan qui haussa les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait raconter.

- Parfait. Alors je garde ma couverture. Déclara Keegan en s'allongeant, s'apprêtant à dormir.

Mais des bruits de pierre qu'on jetait dans les eaux l'empêchèrent de dormir. Agacé, il se releva et se tourna vers les hobbits, responsables.

- C'est pas bientôt fini oui !

Merry et Pipin, s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, lâchant la pierre qu'ils avaient dans la main.

- Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, commença Alienala qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Ah tiens, vous êtes de nouveau rétablie.

- Oui, je guéris plus vite que les autres.

- Bah voyons. Je vous préférais endormie

-Vous dites?

-Euh non rien.

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux, surtout parce que Keegan avait bien l'intention de se rendormir, voyant que Gandalf galérait à ouvrir cette fichue porte.

- Monsieur Emli, commença Alienala.

"Putain y'a pas moyen de dormir ici ?! Pensa Keegan"

-..Quoi ?

- Ne le prenez pas mal mais...j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas.

Keegan se releva complètement et fixa la jeune femme pendant cinq minutes avant de lui répondre.

- Bah faut dire que...vous êtes un peu trop, bizarre.

- Bizarre ? Lui demanda étonnée Alienala

- Franchement oui, avec vos manières et tout ça. Je vous sens pas trop.

- Je n'ai pas de manière, je suis moi même !

- Alors c'est vous-même qui m'agaçait, donc...on a fait le tour.

La jeune elfe, furieuse que quelqu'un ne puisse pas l'apprécier se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers Gandalf qui venait de refouler Pippin. Keegan se recoucha et ferma les yeux, espérant cette fois-ci qu'il pourrait bien dormir. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment là que la grande porte s'ouvrit, l'obligeant à se lever.

- J'en ai marre, mais j'en ai marre. Râla Keegan qui traînait des pieds.

Mais alors qu'il était enfin entré dans les mines, il entendit Boromir dire avec sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau.

Très vite, Keegan entendit quelqu'un crier "il faut sortir" puis il se fit pousser à l'extérieur des mines. Il tourna alors la tête vers le lac et aperçut que quelque chose en sortait.

- Oh putain ! Un kraken ! Cria Keegan

Tout le monde se retourna et soudain, Frodon se fit attrapé la jambe par une des nombreuses tentacules du Kraken.

- Aragorn ! Cria désespérément Frodon

Le concerné brandit son épée, suivit de Boromir, de Legolas et d'Alienala.

- Vous êtes un grand guerrier Emli ! Aidez nous ! Implora Pipin.

Keegan resta un moment silencieux, assimilant ce que Pipin venait de lui dire et soupira. Il sortit alors son épée, épée que Elrond lui avait donné à Fondcombe, trouvant cela étrange qu'un guerrier ne possédait pas d'épée avec lui, et partit en direction du Kraken. Tout le monde essayait de sauver Frodon et après quelques flèches lancées par Legolas et Alienala, le hobbit fut libéré. Gandalf cria alors à tout le monde de courir vers les mines, et une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, les portes s'effondrèrent, plongeant ainsi tout le monde dans le noir.

- Génial, on voit rien. Lança Keegan Blasé.

Mais Le magicien alluma son bâton et déclara d'une voix sinistre.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant, il nous faut traverser les mines.

**Chapitre4.**

Après quelques heures de marche, Keegan et ses compagnons arrivèrent devant trois portes. Bloqué, Gandalf ne sachant plus quel chemin prendre, médita un long moment.

Ce fut une chance pour Keegan de taper un petit roupillon pendant que les autres décidèrent de manger.

Un long moment s'était écoulé, même Keegan était en forme jusqu'à ce que Gandalf trouva enfin le chemin a suivre. Ils descendirent de longs escaliers pour arriver dans une immense sale ou un long couloir paraissait interminable. Pendant le trajet, le groupe entendirent de drôles de bruits:

-Stupefix!

-Experliamus!

Trois jeunes gens apparurent face à notre groupe:

-Ou est Naguini ?! demanda un jeune homme aux lunettes rondes.

-Laissez moi parlez dit Gandalf aux autres. Bien le bonsoir messieurs et mademoiselle.

-Qui êtes vous ?... Professeur Dumbeldore ? Vous êtes en vie ? s'exclamèrent les trois individus.

-Pardonnez moi, mais vous devez surement faire erreur. Je me nomme Gandalf le gris et voici mes amis , nous sommes en train d'entreprendre un voyage à travers la Terre du milieu.

-Terre du milieu ? Demanda la demoiselle. Ce n'est pas Poudlard ?

-Poudlard ? je crois bien que vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit.

-Tu vois Hermione je te l'avais dit. Tu nous as Transplané beaucoup trop loin ! cria un jeune homme roux. On s'est encore trompés !

C'est a ce moment là que les 3 personnes firent demi tour et s'envolèrent sur des balais.

Après cette scène quelque peu bizarre, le groupe se remit en marche et soudainement, Gimli couru dans une salle où une tombe y été. C'était son cousin Balin malheureusement mort suite à une attaque de gobelins. Il se mit a genoux devant et pleura son cousin mort.

Alienala inquiète, alla voir Legolas et Aragorn leur disant qu'ils devaient avancer et ne pas rester là. Une remarque qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles de Keegan qui encore une fois, resta bouche bée devant l'intelligence suprême de l'elfe (ironie bien-sur)

Au moment de partir, Pippin qui gardait le chapeau et le baton de Gandalf plongé dans un livre écrit dans une langue que lui seul pouvait comprendre, fit tomber un seau dans un puits. Un boucan inexplicable s'en suivit et le jeune hobbit ne savait plus où se mettre et ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard du magicien, qui d'ailleurs lui lançait un regard noir digne de Edward Cullen dans twilight 1.

Des bruits de tambour surgirent, un bruit qui fit frémir les poils de Keegan. Le temps de fermer les portes de la sale, un groupe d'Orcs assoiffés de sang s'approchait dangereusement et commença a défoncer les portes . Aragorn, Legolas , Boromir et biensur, Alienala était devant et attendait tout en essayant de les repousser avec quelques fleches.

Keegan qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait se mit a courir près des Hobbit qui étaient derrière Gandalf . Au moment où la porte céda, tout le monde poussa des cris et se mis à attaquer. Il n'avait pas le choix, Keegan devait lui aussi suivre le mouvement. Il suivi de très près Gandalf qui malgré son âge était un redoutable guerrier. Keegan esquivait, se cachait et même se battait. Il remarqua que Sam avait troué la technique, il utilisait sa poêle pour les assommer. il pris donc lui aussi une poêle et se mit à faire de même. Il trouva l'astuce plus radicale que l'épée.

Il été a fond, rien maintenant ne pouvait l'arrêter lui et sa poêle sauf lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un hurler :

-UN TROLLLLLLL!

-Je m'en charge ! cria Alienala qui avait déjà enchaîner sauts périlleux, galipettes , double axe piqués en arrière et tout ça en tuant une trentaine d'Orques d'un seul coup.

Elle s'agrippa sur le Troll et essaya de le mettre a terre en lui plantant sont épée . Legolas qui vit un moment pour attaquer visa dans la bouche du Troll qui le fit s'écrouler au sol.

Alienala qui était tombée en même temps, se releva et dit à l'elfe.

-J'aurais pus le faire !

Les Orques et le Troll furent vaincus et Keegan s'en était pas trop mal tiré. En effet il s'était posté derrière un bloc de pierre et attaquai furtivement les orques qui passaient. Mais dans le feu de l'action personne ne remarqua que le Troll avait poignardé Frodon, sauf Aragorn et Sam. Alienala courut vers le Hobbit, les larmes au yeux car cela lui faisait penser a la mort tragique de sont père qui était mort devant ses yeux.

Mais le Hobbit était pleins de ressources et se releva sans une égratignure. Il déboutonna sa chemise pour laisser place à une côte de maille qui brillait.

-Du Mithril! S'exclama le nain qui connaissait cette matière. Vous êtes très surprenant Monsieur Sacquet!

En effet, avant de partir, Bilbon l'oncle de Frodon lui avait offert ce présent et heureusement pour lui .

Ce n'était pas fini. Un autre groupe d'orques arriva, le groupe se mit à courir pour essayer d'atteindre le pont de Khazad-dûm mais fut vite encerclé par des milliers d'orques qui sortaient de partout. Keegan ne sortit même pas son épée en voyant le nombre interminable. Il repensa alors à son chez lui, son bois qu'il ramassait tous les matins et surtout au nombre de poules qu'il aurait encore put voler chez Madame Pô. Il ferma les yeux en espérant que la mort allait rapidement le prendre. Il n'était pas triste, il se disait plutôt que de toute manière, cela allait arriver dans pas très longtemps. Mais au moment où il pensait à tout ça un énorme bruit retentit. Un bruit si terrible qui fit fuir tous les orques présents . Le nain éclata de rire, mais Gandalf fronça les sourcils , Boromir s'approcha:

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?

-Un Balrog , une démon de l'autre monde .. Fuyez!

Même si Keegan ignorait complètement ce qu'était un Balrog, à voir la tête de Gandalf, il se mit à courir très vite . Pendant la course, Alienala trébucha, Keegan affolé, ne la remarqua même pas et passa à coté d'elle en continuant sa course. Mais heureusement que Legolas avait remarqué la jeune Elfe et l'aida à se relever tout en lui demandant si tout allait bien alors qu'un Balrog les pourchasser . Le groupe traversa une petite porte, descendirent des escaliers et se stoppa net devant un gouffre. Legolas sauta le premier et arriva de l'autre coté suivit de Gandalf , Gimli ,Sam et Boromir qui sauta avec Pippin et Merry pour les aider a traverser. Alienala regarda Keegan et lui dit que c'était à son tour, il la regarda et dit:

-Euh..sérieux !? Vous savez quoi ? Allez y vous, moi je crois que je vais aller avec le Balrog. ça sera mieux pour nous tous je pense.

-Ne soyez pas stupide et sautez ! Dit Aragorn

Avec un peu d'élan, Keegan prit son courage à deux main et sauta suivit de Alienala qui fit un salto arrière. Une fois que tout le monde venait de traverser, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au pont . Gandalf qui était le dernier s'arrêta au milieu et se retourna vers le Balrog qu'il allait confronter.

-Gandalf ! cria Frodon en essayant de le rejoindre mais fut rattrapé par Boromir.

Gandalf fit apparaître un bouclier et d'une force considérable, frappa sur le pont avec son bâton :

-VOUS NE PASSERAI PAAAAAASSS

A ce moment, le pont s'écroula sous le pied du Balrog qui tomba dans le ravin. Gandalf se retourna épuisé de son affrontement. Mais soudainement, le Balrog fit retentir son fouet qui alla attraper la cheville du magicien, ce qui le fit perdre son équilibre en le projetant au bord . Il se tenait de toute ses forces, et regarda ses compagnons :

-Fuyez pauvres fous ! et tomba.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN! cria Frodon .

Le groupe se dépêcha de quitter la mine . A la sortie, le désespoir pouvait se lire sur le visage des compagnons. Même Keegan qui de connaissait pas vraiment le magicien fut choqué de sa disparition , il l'appréciait quand même.

-Legolas relevez-les. Ordonna Aragorn

-Laissez leur un moment par pitié ! Répondit Boromir

- Dès la tombée de la nuit les collines grouillent d'Orques ! Nous devons rejoindre les bois de la Lorien. répliqua Aragorn qui cherchait en même temps Frodon. Il le vit qui marchait on ne sait où le regard triste . Keegan qui en avait trop vu pour la journée, n'en pouvait plus et espérait que la Lorien ne soit pas encore un endroit farfelu aux mille dangers.

**Chapitre5. **

Le groupe arriva dans les bois où après quelques kilomètres fut arrêtés par des elfes armés qui pointer flèches et épées devant eux .Les elfes comprirent vite que ce n'était pas des ennemis. ils les escortèrent jusqu'à chez Galadriel et Celeborn, maîtres des lieux.

Une fois sur place Galadriel et Celeborn arrivèrent:

-11 quittèrent Fondcombe, mais seulement 10 sont ici . Ou est Gandalf? dit Celeborn

-Il est tombé.. chuchota sa femme

-En effet, il a été prit par un Balrog de Morgoth dans les mines de la Moria. Ajouta Legolas

Surpris et aussi choqué Celeborn, les invita a se reposer. Keegan fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il pourrait enfin dormir sous ses deux oreilles et manger de la vraie nourriture.

Pendant un bref instant Keegan réussit à dormir mais les chants elfiques le réveilla rapidement. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Gimli qui roupiller depuis un moment.

-Une complainte pour Gandalf dit Legolas

-Que disent t'ils demanda un des Hobbit

-Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire... ma peine et encore trop grande répondit l'elfe.

Keegan qui avait entendu la conversation, était curieux de savoir ce que ces beaux chants voulaient bien signifier :

-Merci pour ce qui ne comprenne pas ronchonna-t-il

Alienala qui avait entendu sa remarque répondit :

-Je peux vous la traduire si vous le souhaitez

Keegan ferma les yeux et soupira , la voix stridente de Alienala le dessaperait au plus haut point:

-Non ça va c'est bon, j'ai plus envie de savoir .

Le lendemain après que tout le monde était en forme, sauf Frodon qui avait passé la soirée avec Galadriel qui lui fit voir des choses dans un miroir puis qui se transforma en créature bleu pour au final, rien du tout ...

Galadriel et Celeborn les convinrent au bord d'un lac pour leur donner nourriture, barques et objets précieux que la dame de maison offrait. Keegan intéressée par la nourriture était heureux de savoir qu'ils en avaient assez pour un moment. Il ouvrit un des sacs et en sortit une feuille de vigne qui recouvrait un morceau de pain :

-Quoi ?! c'est pas sérieux ! on a traversé la neige , un kraken, l'obscurité , un de nous est mort et tout ça pour quoi, du pain ? OK c'est bon, j'ai compris c'est pas mon jours.

Il été dégoûté et pensait obtenir de la bonne viande ou un peu de poisson. Il espérait que Galadriel allait lui offrir un présent mais ce ne fut même pas le cas :

-C'est une mauvaise blague, l'autre il eu un magnifique arc en or , les hobbits des petites dagues , Sam une corde qui m'aurait bien servit en ce moment pour me pendre. Même le nain alors qu'ils sont censés se détester avec les elfes , a eu des cheveux ! D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire avec des cheveux... ils sont peut être magiques. Bref tout ça pour dire que tout le monde a eu quelque chose, sauf Boromir et moi. Moi je dis : VICTIMES.

-Regardez mon présent ! Dit Alienala à Keegan

-OK un bouteille avec de l'eau et ?

-Mais non andouille, c'est de l'eau de vie elle permet de soigner toute blessures ! ria Alienala

Une fois l'elfe partie, Keegan se dit encore une fois :

-DE L'EAU DE VIE ! mais ça aurait été parfait pour moi ! Elle en a pas besoin, la fille arrive à tuer 30 orques en même temps et tout ça dans les airs !

Il se dit alors tant pis, que si Galadriel ne lui avait rien donné c'est que son heure n'était pas très loin et embarqua dans les barques prêtes a partir. Le groupe se retourna une dernière fois et vit Galadriel qui les saluait.

**Chapitre6.**

Le groupe rama depuis un moment, Keegan était dans une barque avec Legolas et Gimli qui se vantèrent de leurs cadeaux donnés par Galadriel.

Après un long moment ils s'arrêtèrent pour ce reposer. Legolas affolé alla voir Aragorn pour lui dire qu'il fallait mieux partir car une présence maléfique régnait. Mais Aragorn le rassura en lui disant que le mal été de l'autre coté (?)

Frodon qui était resté silencieux depuis le départ de la Lorien, prit ses affaires et partit en douce . Apparemment, Galadriel lui avait conseillé de continuer l'aventure en solo. Il ne fut pas très long pour que le groupe remarque sa disparition et se mis à le chercher. Aragorn qui l'avait retrouvé le laissa partir après avoir remarqué un groupe d'Uruk-hai qui était juste derrière lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'une bataille éclata. Aragorn qui était seul, fut vite rejoint par Legolas, Gimli, Alienala et Keegan qui encore une fois, ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait . Il sortit son épée et sa poêle et se mit a l'attaque.

Après un bref instant Aragorn se précipita vers Boromir qui sonnait le cor du Gondor et qui protégeait Pippin et Merry. Boromir qui était en plein combat fut stoppé net par une flèche, malgré cela, il continua le combat. Le guerrier du Gondor en pris une deuxième qui le fit tomber a genoux face aux jeunes hobbits qui le regardaient choqués. Il puisa dans ces forces se releva et tua les Uruk. Puis surgit une troisième flèche, là l'homme ne pouvait plus rien faire, il été a bout de force . Les Hobbits qui avaient vu la scène prit leurs épées et se jetèrent dans la foule, trop petits ils furent vite capturés par les Uruk-hai.

Le chef de la troupe se mit face à Boromir. Il leva son arc, voulant l'achever. Mais Aragorn arriva a temps et fit dévier la flèche en poussant le gros Uruk et se mis a le combattre.

Keegan qui s'était perdu dans la foret, entendit les bruits du combat et couru vers Aragorn.

L'Uruk était en train d'étrangler l'homme, Keegan ne pouvait laisser faire ça et donna un violent coup de poêle sur la tête du monstre qui d'ailleurs ne lui avait rien fais. il se retourna pour attraper Keegan mais Aragorn arriva et lui tranchant la tete. Il se précipita alors vers Boromir qui effondré, lui expliqua que les Uruk avaient enlevé les Hobbits . Aragorn le regarda en lui promettant qu'il ne laisserait jamais la cité blanche tomber . Boromir mourut dans les bras de l'homme. Legolas, Gimli et Alienala arrivèrent et virent la scène. Keegan qui avait tout vu et entendu se retourna pour cacher ses larmes. Malgré le soi-disant côté macho de Boromir, Keegan avait admiré la performance du guerrier.

Aragorn plaça le corps dans une barque et la laissa naviguer.

Legolas prit une barque et dit :

-Vite! Sam et Frodon vont atteindre la rive orientale !

En effet, pendant tout ce temps Sam avait rejoint Frodon qui avait décidé de partir finir sa mission. Mais Aragorn ne voulait pas les suivre, il savait que c'était au Hobbit d'achever cette mission. Il se tourna vers ses 4 amis et annonça :

-Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains.

-Et donc on fais quoi ? demanda Keegan

-Tout a été en vain.. la communauté a failli. dit le nain

- Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'allons pas laisser Merry et Pippin à une mort certaine répondit Aragorn. voyageons léger, allons chasser de l'orque.

Legolas Gimli et Alienala étaient heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient entreprendre un mission sauvetage

-Vous êtes avec nous Emli ? demanda l'homme

-Ben j'ai pas trop le choix en même temps répondit Keegan le sourire au coin

Nos 5 compagnons se mirent alors en route pour sauver les jeunes Hobbit ...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici la deuxième partie, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent ainsi que la personne qui m'a laissé mon tout premier commentaire ;) bonne lecture.**

Deuxième partie - Chapitre 1

Nous retrouvons nos cinqs compagnons en pleine course pour rattrapper le groupe d'Uruk. Ils étaient à pieds et devaient courir en évitant le plus de pauses possibles.

En tête de course, nous retrouvâmes Aragorn,Legolas et Alienala, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de narguer Keegan et Gimli qui étaient à la traine. Courir, était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour notre jeune homme , puis les commentaires du nain ne l'encourageaient guère.

-Il faut respirer, c'est la clef , il faut respirer!

-Respirer ? C'est un poumon que je vais vomir toute à l'heure.

Après des kilomètres parcourus, Aragorn trouva une broche en forme de feuille, elle venait des capes que Galadriel leur avait offerte en partant de la Lorien. Le groupe était content, ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur but. Ils reprirent la route quand un bruit de chevaux les arrêtèrent . Ils se cachèrent derrière des rochers et laissèrent passer un groupe de cavaliers.

Aragorn qui les avaient reconnu cria

-Cavaliers du Rohan! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche !

Les cavaliers firent demi-tour pour se raprocher du groupe. Un des hommes s'avancèrent , monté sur un grand cheval blanc et demanda :

-Que font des Elfes, des Hommes et un nain par ici? Répondez !

Keegan impressionné par l'homme, se glissa doucement derrière Aragorn. Gimli qui ne pouvait tenir sa langue dans ça poche dit

-Dites moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux et je vous direz le mien.

L'homme descendit de son cheval et menaça le nain , mais Legolas décidement de mauvais poil, déguena son arc et pointa une flèche au visage de l'homme qui ne fut même pas intimidé.

-Vous êtes des espions ? dit-il

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions , nous pourchassons un groupe Uruk-hai qui ont enlevé deux de nos amis. Repondit Aragorn, puis il enchaina avec les présentations de Legolas et des autres.

-Nous avons tué tout les Uruks pendant la nuit , nous les avons entassé et brulé. Continua l'homme

-Mais il y avait deux hobbits! Avez vous vu deux hobbits! cria le nain

-Il n'y a aucun survivant. Arod ,Hasufel, Bingo. Finit l'homme en sifflant.

A ce moment surgirent deux chevaux et un poney qu'il offrit et s'en alla en criant " Vers le nord! "

-Ok , mais dans tout ça, on connait toujours pas son nom à cet homme dit Keegan

-C'était Eomer , le neuveu du roi Theoden Répondit Alienala. Cela me surprend Emli, que vous ne le connaissez pas .

Keegan peur de se faire attraper , maintenant qu'il avait prit son nouveau rôle au sérieux et aussi parce que il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, repondit :

-Non mais si je le connais, c'est juste qu'avec son immense casque je ne l'avais pas reconnu .

Alienala le regarda sans un mot et monta à cheval derrière Aragorn.

Keegan souffla un bon coup, il se demandait ce que penserait les autres s'ils savaient qu'en fait, ce n'était qu'un pauvre type solitaire qui n'aimait pas grand chose à part lui même.

Il n'avait jamais monté de cheval et décida de prendre le poney Bingo, il n'allait pas très vite mais c'était deja mieux que la course.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tas de corps qui fumait. Gimli en fouillant les braises, aperçut les ceintures de Merry et Pippin. C'était fini, ils étaient mort , enfin c'était ce que croyait le groupe. Mais Aragorn remarqua de petits indices au sol , il se mit à enquêter tel Horatio Caine dans les Experts Miami. Il découvrit rapidement que les Hobbits avaient réussi à défaire leur liens et à s'échapper, se dirigeant vers la forêt de Fangorn.

Chapitre2.

Une fois dans la forêt, Mary-Sue, heu Alienala, se mit à chanter et les arbres se mirent à grogner:

-Oh oh oh s'il vous plait ! Stop ! C'est bon, même les arbres ne supportent pas votre voix ! Cria Keegan

- Mais tout le monde aime m'entendre chanter. Répondit Alienala

-Ben moi non et apparament les arbres sont d'accord avec moi ! dit l'homme

Une fois quelques traces suspectes et du sang d'orcs sur les feuilles, Legolas remarqua que quelqu'un les espionnait:

-Aragorn, il y a quelque chose là bas. Annonça l'elfe. Le magicien blanc nous surveille.

A ce moment Aragorn et les autres sortirent leur armes. Keegan qui lui ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné se mit en retrait et regarda la scène. C'était Gandalf ! Qui en quelques coups déjoua les attaques de nos compagnons.

-Non! Gandalf ? Trop fort! cria Keegan alors que les autres étaient choqués de son retour.

-Oui Emli, et je suis de retour en ce moment décisif. Repondit le magicien Nous devons aller à Edoras

-Ok mais les hobbits ? demanda Gimli

-Ne vous inquiétez, pas ils sont en sécurité dit Gandalf

-Ben c'est règlé, allons à Edoras. Répondit Keegan qui était content de revoir le magicien.

En sortant de la forêt, Gandalf appela son cheval en sifflant. La classe ! Keegan récupera Bingo son poney, les autres firent de même et se mirent en route pour la cité.

Arrivé à Edoras, le magicien mit en garde les autres contre un éventuel changement du roi Theoden et qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Devant les portes de la grande salle, des soldats demandèrent au groupe leurs armes. Tout le monde s'exécuta, Keegan n'avait pas vraiment envie de donner son épée, il commençait à s'y habituer, mais fit de même en tendant son épée et sa poêle et suivit le groupe.

Après une scène de baston entre les gardes du roi et le groupe où Keegan s'en était pas trop mal sorti. (Il avait trouvé une nouvelle astuce pour combattre. Il pensait a Alienala quand elle chantait et les coups partaient tout seul). Gandalf délivra le maléfice que Saroumane avait jetté au roi. C'est à cause de cela d'ailleurs, que Eomer avait, lui et ses cavaliers étaient banis du Rohan. C'est ainsi que le roi repris ses esprits et jetta Grima hors de la grande salle. Il s'enfuit à cheval rejoindre Saroumane, pour lequel il avait trahit le roi.

Chapitre3.

Une fois le roi de nouveau neuf et aprés avoir enteré son fils qui avait sucombé aux attaques d'orcs de Saroumane , Gandalf lui expliqua la situation. Il fallait que le roi se batte. Une guerre était ouverte entre Isengard et le Rohan, car le plan de Sauron et Saroumane était de détruire le monde des hommes.

Mais le roi entêté ne voulait pas écouter les conseils du magicien et décida d'évacuer Edoras vers le Gouffre de Helm. Un endroit fortifié qui les avait bien défendu auparavant. Gandalf quant à lui, monta sur son cheval et dit au groupe :

-Attendez ma venue à l'aube du cinquieme jour. A l'ouest, regardez à l'est.( bref un truc comme ça ) et s'en alla on ne sait où.

-Il vient de dire quoi? Demanda Keegan

Mais personne lui repondit sauf , sauf, non même pas.

La cité fut evacuée, toutes les femmes , enfants et autres se dirigèrent maintenant vers le Gouffre. Mais pendant le trajet ils furent vite stoppés par une attaque d'orcs montés sur des Wargs. C'était Legolas qui était posté un peu plus loin avec Alienala qui les virent arriver a vive allure et qui prévena Aragorn, qui lui même alla prévenir les autres ?

Eowyn la nièce du roi, se chargea de ramener les villageois sous l'ordre de son oncle, sains et saufs au Gouffre , pendant que tous les cavaliers chargèrent l'attaque . Monté de son poney Keegan suivit les cavaliers et se prépara à combattre . Gimli qui montait Hasufel rejoignit Legolas qui tout en finesse fit un saut perilleux pour remonter sur le cheval. Quant à Alienala, elle avait déjà tué à elle toute seule une dizaine d'orcs tout ça monté sur un Wargs qu'elle avait aprivoisé en entrant dans son esprit. Car oui, étant petite et étant élevée par des loups, elle pouvait rentrer en contact psychologique avec les animaux (et je m'écarte de la route ;)

Enfin , Keegan reussit assez facilement à tuer les orcs , il n'avait plus de difficulté à les battre . Les orcs étaient des êre moches,stupides et plutôt faciles à battre . Une fois le combat terminé, les hommes aidèrent les blessés . Legolas qui remarqua l'absence de Aragorn, l'appela. Sans réponse il suivit des traces étranges qui s'arrêtèrent près d'une falaise. Un orc bien blessé mais pas encore mort se mit a rire , Gimli s'approcha alors et dit:

-Dit moi où il est et j'abrègerais tes souffrances.

-Niahaha, il est mort! dit-il Il a dégringolé de la falaise!

-Menteur! repondit Legolas en l'attrapant par le col

Puis l'orc mourru et Legolas récupera le collier d'Arwen qu'elle avait offert à Aragorn dans le creu de la main de l'orc.

En arrivant au Gouffre de Helm , Theoden remarqua que sa niece avait pu ramener tout les habitants. Elle fut triste car elle ne voyait pas Aragorn, pour lequel elle était secrètement amoureuse, mais que tout le monde savait. Gimli alors lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

Keegan qui était épuisé et pas de très bonne humeur se mit dans un coin. Il pensait a son chez lui et à Frodon et Sam, qui devaient sûrement plus galérer qu'eux . Il s'estimait chanceux quand même, il s'était retrouvé dans le bon groupe avec de redoutables guerriers, car il n'imaginait pas s'il s'était retrouvé avec les deux hobbits.

Aragorn qui avait perdu connaissance revint a lui. Arod le cheval qui lui avait été donné par Eomer et qu'il avait relâché, se mit a côté de lui . Il reprit la route pour le Gouffre, mais en chemin il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il vit . Dix milles Uruk-hai de Isengard qui se dirigeaient tout droit vers la forteresse . De ce fait il accélera pour prévenir le roi.

Chapitre4.

Keegan qui parlait avec Gimli, de marque de bière vit la porte s'ouvrir, c'était Aragorn!

-Aragorn! cria Keegan Je le savais que vous n'étiez pas mort. Pfff c'était sur !

-Les amis, où est le roi ? Demanda Aragorn content de revoir ses amis, mais quand même pressé d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

Gimli hocha la tête en direction de la salle. L'homme croisa Legolas qui lui rendit son collier.

-Aragorn est ici ? demanda Alienala à Keegan. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue?

-Et vos yeux d'or, ils étaient où? Repondit Keegan.

Puis Alienala vexée que personne ne l'ai prevenue du retour de son ami , tourna le dos et partie dans un coin bouder, comme elle aimait tant faire.

Aragorn ouvrit les portes de la salle et se dépêcha de prevenir le roi que les Uruk étaient en marche pour " Détruire le monde des Hommes!". Le roi acquiesça et se prépara à la guerre , il recruta tout homme et enfant qui était capable de porter une arme.

Le groupe était a l'armurerie avec les soldats, hommes et enfants .Legolas fit une remarque a Aragorn, qu'ils étaient bien trop peu pour battre les Uruks et qu'ils allaient tous mourir! Mais Aragorn préfèrait mourir comme l'un d'entre eux plutôt que de crier défaite trop vite. Aragorn parti de la salle .

L'homme se prépara seul et fut surpris quand Legolas lui tendit son épée. Il ft un tour de salle du regard et vit que tout ses compagnons même Keegan s'étaient armé . L'elfe s'excusa auprès de l'homme . Alienala qui était contente se remit à chanter , mais fut vite coupée par le son d'un cor étranger.

Les compagnons courrèrent alors dehors et virent des Elfes envoyer pas Elrond. Ils étaient venus pour honorer une alliance qui fut faite autrefois entre les hommes et les elfes. Tout le monde était content . Keegan sourit de soulagement , même s'il avait trouvé la remarque de Legolas osée, il n'était pas vraiment contre .

Les hommes et les elfes se mirent en position et attendèrent les Uruk-Hai. Les femmes et les enfants étaient cachés dans les carvernes, surveillées par Eowyn.

Il se mit a pleuvoir et au loin, ils aperçurent les Uruk arriver. Ils étaient de plus en plus près et se mirent a pousser des cris et des rugissements. La bataille pouvait commencer . Les flèches et les lances pleuvaient . Les Uruks utilisaient d'immenses échelles pour pouvoir escalader le mur qui les séparait. Legolas et Gimli étaient à fond , ils avaient entreprit un petit concours de "celui qui en tue le plus" . Même si Keegan n'y participait, pas il comptait quand même dans sa tête .

Après un court instant, le mur céda suite à une explosion. Aragorn tomba mais Gimli qui avait remarqué que les Uruks se raprochaient de plus en plus, sauta tel un kamikaze au milieu des créatures pour défendre son ami.

A oui j'ai faillit oublier de vous parler de Alienala. Biensur les prouesses de la jeune Elfe ne passèrent pas inaperçues : double saut perilleux , salto avant arrière et compagnie . Mais quelque chose d'inabituel et auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, se produit . Elle combattait proche de Keegan qui venait de se décrouvrit un nouveaux talent. il était à fond, tellement à fond qu'il ne fit pas gaffe et en se retournant, empoigna l'elfe ! Oui oui, vous avez bien lu!

-Mais... Pourquoi... dit Alienala en train de suffoquer

-Oh merde ! Répondit Keegan en retirant son épée du ventre de l'elfe. Non non non non , eau de vie, eau de vie . Merde ça marche pas !

Keegan se tena la tete avec ses deux mains , Alienala venait de succomber. Tout en continuant de se battre, il refléchissait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter aux autres.

-Je crois bien que j'ai fais une connerie là. Pensa-t-il tout affolé. Tant pis, j'ai un chateau a défendre . A L'ATTAQUE!

Mais c'était déja trop tard , les Uruk avaient déjà envahi la forteresse. Même la tentative de Aragorn et Gimli de faire gagner du temps aux hommes de reconsolider la porte ne servit pas à grand chose.

Chapitre5.

Le groupe s'était refugié dans la grande salle. Ils essayèrent de baricader les portes pour que les hommes eurent suffisament de temps pour faire évacuer les femmes et les enfants des cavernes.

Le roi avait perdu espoir, mais Aragorn en se retourna vers une fenêtre, vit une lueur du soleil et repensa à ce que Gandalf leur dit avant de partir . (voix off). Il redonna espoir au roi , en l'invitant à combattre une derniere fois. Le groupe remonta alors sur leurs cheveaux et Keegan son poney. Gimli partit sonner le cor . Les portes éclatèrent et les compagnons se mirent à charger.

Après un bref instant Gandalf fit son appartion avec Eomer et les Rohirims. Ils dévalèrent une pente vertigineuse et se mélèrent à la bataille.

La bataille fut gagnée. Les derniers Uruk furent repoussés dans la fortê de Fangorn. Aragorn retrouva Eowyn qui le prit dans ses bras.

Keegan quant a lui se dirigea vers Gimli et Legolas qui comptabilisaient leurs scores. D'une voix discrète il dit:

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger ...

-AHHA Emli le coupa le nain. Vous tombez a pic ! Vous serez heureux de savoir que je viens de battre Legolas, même si celui-ci vient de tricher !

-Je suis content pour vous , mais on a petit problème repondit l'homme

-Que se passe t-il? demanda Legolas

-Ben c'est par rapport a Alienala. Vous voyez ... à ce moment l'elfe et le nain regardèrent Keegan d'un très attentif .Il se demandait s'il devait leur dire la vérité. Après tout, il avait été entraîné dans une mission qui l'emmerdait au plus haut point. Un peut plus un peu moins. La conversation repris. Ben voila, c'était un accident , dame Alienala qui était en plein combat , comme moi, m'a surprise et en me retournant, ma lame s'est malencontresement glissée dans sont ventre.

-Quoi?! Non vous n'êtes pas serieux ? Demanda l'elfe

-Malheureusement ... oui, j'ai essayé de la sauver avec son eau de vie mais ça n'a pas marché. Répondit l'homme

-Je suis triste de le savoir , mais que voulez vous , ce fut un regrétable accident . Finit l'elfe

-Exactement ! c'était totalement et purement un accident dit Keegan

-C'est triste de le savoir. Ajouta le nain. ( En fait, ils en avaient rien à foutre)

Tout le monde se regroupa devant le corp de l'elfe puis l'enterra . Une tombe a son nom fut installée au Gouffre pour que tout le monde se souvienne d'Alienala fille d'Alienor. Gandalf dit quelques mots:

-Elle part rejoindre son père dans un autre monde. Que les esprits des loups et de la forêt l'accompagnent en dehors de cette terre.

Une fois l'enterrement fini Gandalf et le groupe ce dirigèrent vers Isengard où le moment de s'entretenir avec Saroumane était venu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la dernière partie des aventures de Keegan et des autres. Merci à tout ce qui ont continué de me lire. J'espère que ce final rempli de surprises vous plaira.**

Troisième partie - Chapitre1

Notre groupe qui se dirigeait vers Isengard, fut bien surpris de retrouver Pippin et Merry qui, avec l'aide des Ents s'étaient emparés de la tour.

Gandalf commençait à parlementer avec Saroumane, mais la conversation prit fin quand Grima poignarda ce dernier dans le dos. Saroumane fit une chute du haut de sa tour pour finir planté sur un pique.

Pippin remarqua une chose brillante au fond de l'eau et la ramassa. C'était le Palantir de Saroumane. Gandalf qui l'avait surpris le récupéra et le dissimula dans sa robe.

Keegan qui était fier de son exploit au Gouffre, vit quelque chose lui faire signe. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était, il n'y prêta pas attention.

De retour à Edoras, tous les soldats ainsi que les femmes organisèrent une superbe fête. Tout le monde était content de la victoire. Pippin et Merry chantaient. Legolas et Gimli avaient comme à leur habitude débuté un concours de celui qui boit le plus et Keegan, qui était plutôt satisfait du repas proposé se mit à table. Bizarrement, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à s'amuser comme les autres. Il était encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir à Isengard.

Une fois la fête terminée, tout le monde se mit au lit. Keegan s'endormit assez rapidement. Mais il fut vite rattrapé par un horrible rêve où il apercevait Alienala en train de lui parler et de chanter.

Horrifié par ce cauchemar, il se réveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Il fit un tour de salle pour regarder s'il n'avait réveillé personne et se recoucha. En se tournant dans son lit il vit l'horreur. Face à lui se trouvait Alienala:

-Coucou!

- AAAAAH NOOOONNN ! AU SECOURS ! Cria l'homme qui était passé du blanc au bleu, au vert et au violet.

Il se leva et partit en courant de la salle ce qui réveilla les autres qui le traitèrent de fou. Il reprit ses esprits et retourna se recoucher pensant qu'il ne s'agissait vraiment que d'un très mauvais rêve. Mais il fut vite stoppé par Alienala qui était revenue sous l'aspect d'un fantôme.

- Emli n'ayez pas peur, c'est moi Alienala, je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

- Non , non, non c'est impossible , vous êtes morte ! C'est même moi qui vous ait tuée. Répondit l'homme. Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas la pour vous venger ? Mais oui ! Bien sur !

- Croyez le ou pas, je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Mon père m'a toujours appris qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de haine envers les autres et ne jamais succomber à la vengeance. Répondit l'elfe

-Ok, ok, ok c'est bon. Mais alors, vous voulez quoi ? Pourquoi être revenue ? et... pourquoi moi? demanda désespérement Keegan

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais apparemment vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me voir. Expliqua Alienala .

- Bah voyons ! Comme par hasard... Soupira-t-il dépité.

- Oui je suis comme votre ange gardien ! S'exclama Alienala.

- Bon écoutez, il est tard , je suis crevé et j'aimerais vraiment me recoucher sans me faire réveiller toutes les cinq minutes. Keegan désespéré et résigné se retourna pour rejoindre son lit.

Mais en entrant dans la grande salle, il apprit par Merry que Pipin avait volé le Palantire pour regarder dedans. Ce dernier était immobile, sous le choc. Gandalf couvrit les yeux du hobbit et murmura quelques mots.

-Voila ! Je suis jamais là quand il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. Merci Ghostbuster! Râla Keegan.

Quand Pippin reprit ses esprits, Gandalf lui demanda ce qu'il avait vu. Avec une grande surprise, le hobbit lui annonça que Sauron avait l'intention d'attaquer Minas Tirith.

Le lendemain Gandalf et les autres prévenirent le roi Théoden de la future attaque de Sauron. Le magicien demanda alors au roi de se préparer pour une nouvelle guerre. Mais entêté et surtout déçu que le Gondor n'était pas venu les aider, Theoden refusa.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gandalf était à l'écurie, prêt à partir pour Minas Tirith, il aida également Pipin à monter sur son cheval. Merry et Keegan qui luttait de son côté pour oublier la présence de fantomas, euh Alienala, étaient venu pour dire aurevoir à leurs amis .

- Emli, demandez à partir vous aussi. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la cité blanche !

- Tais-toi. Chuchota-t-il de manière à ce que personne ne le surprenne.

- Mais-

- La ferme !

Merry, Pipin et Gandalf se tournèrent surpris vers Keegan qui venait de hurler dans le vide. Ce dernier leur fit un signe de la main, et s'éloigna pour observer un cheval quelconque. Mais, il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par Gandalf.

- Emli, allez préparer votre poney.

Keegan resta un moment sans voix, ne comprenant pas ce que le magicien blanc venait de lui dire. Mais heureusement pour lui, Alienala était là.

- Vous allez à Minas Tirith ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

Keegan la chassa comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire mouche.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Une personne en plus ne serait pas de refus. Expliqua Gandalf

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers Bingo, suivit de Alienala qui sautillait de joie. Si elle n'était pas un stupide fantôme, cela ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait étouffée dans le foin.

- C'est loin Minas Tirith ? Demanda Pipin.

- Trois jours de route, à vol de Nazgul et en espérant que nous n'en croiserons pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Nazgul ? Demanda Keegan tout en montant sur Bingo.

- Cours Gris-Poil. Annonça Gandalf qui partit au trot.

- J'adore me prendre des vents...Soupira Keegan tout en partant lui aussi.

**Chapitre 2**

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, Gandalf, Keegan et le jeune hobbit arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de Minas Tirith, la célèbre cité blanche. Keegan était époustouflé par une telle cité, qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

- Oh ! Qu'elle ville magnifique ! Mon père me parlait tellement de cet endroit si somptueux. s'écria Alienala

- Mais je m'en fou ! Râla Keegan qui avait dû supporter les commentaires incessants de l'elfe décédée.

Gandalf se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, ayant entendu le jeune homme. Mais, il ne dit aucun mot et continua son chemin.

Keegan lança un regard noir à Alienala et chuchota

- Bravo ! Grâce à toi il va me prendre pour un fou qui parle tout seul ! Ou bien que je suis possédé par l'ennemi.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas fou ! Vous avez juste le don de voir les morts. Ma grande tante avait également ce don et-

- Oh la ferme ! La coupa-t-il en faisant accélérer Bingo.

En entrant dans la cité, Keegan leva les yeux au ciel et les écarquilla lorsqu'il aperçut Gandalf s'apprêtant à grimper tout en haut. Il regarda ensuite Bingo qui étonnamment ne semblait pas épuisé après un tel voyage. Sur le chemin, les habitants poussèrent des cris de surprise, intrigués par une telle présence.

Puis, une fois qu'ils eurent grimpé les dernières marches, ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique palais blanc, où une sorte d'arbre mort trônait au milieu de la cour. Tous les trois descendirent de leur cheval pour marcher jusqu'à la porte du palais. Pippin fit une remarque sur l'arbre, l'ayant reconnu dans ce qu'il avait vu dans le Palantir.

Une fois devant la porte, Gandalf les stoppa tous les deux :

"Bon écoutez-moi tous les deux. Le seigneur Denethor et le père de Boromir. Il n'est guère sage de lui apporter des nouvelles de la mort de son fils. Et ne faîtes pas mention de l'anneau, ou de Frodon. Et ne dîtes rien sur Aragorn...En fait, il vaut mieux que vous ne parlez pas du tout."

Pippin hocha la tête et Keegan lança un "OK", puis, les portes s'ouvrirent.

Un homme se tenait assis au fond de la salle, les épaules voûtés et la tête baissée.

"Salut à vous Denetor, seigneur et intendant du Gondor, commença Gandalf. Je suis venu vous apporter conseil et nouvelles en ces heures sombres."

Mais l'intendant du Gondor ne répondit pas, il tenait dans sa main un objet familier aux yeux de Pippin et de Keegan. Le cor de Boromir, fendu en deux. Denetor était au courant de la mort de son fils. Pippin se mit alors à parler, expliquant les raisons de la mort de Boromir et proposa même ses services. Gandalf ferma les yeux, dépité par ce qu'il venait de voir, tandis que Keegan regarda Pipin bizarrement. Le magicien fit relever le hobbit tout en l'écartant. Il demanda alors au seigneur Denetor de se préparer pour la bataille, chose qu'il refusa, étant au courant du retour de Aragorn.

Énervé, Gandalf lui rappela qu'il était seulement intendant ce qui mit en colère Denetor. Les trois compagnons quittèrent la salle non sans que le magicien ait lancé une dernière pique à l'intendant. Lorsqu'il annonça que la cité blanche risquerait de tomber en ruine si l'intendant du Gondor ne faisait rien, Keegan sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un cri d'effroi tout près de son oreille. Alienala était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le jeune homme fit mine de vouloir la frapper. Il ne savait pas si elle était encore plus agaçante morte que vivante.

La simple présence d'Alienala et la nouvelle bataille qui se préparait à l'horizon donnèrent l'envie à ce pauvre Keegan envie de se jeter du bord de la falaise entraînant par la même occasion Alienala avec lui.

**Chapitre 3**

- J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un...titre honorifique. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je me batte ? Demanda Pippin en observant le matériel que l'on venait de lui donner.

- Vous êtes au service de l'intendant maintenant ! Vous devez faire ce qu'il vous dit. Répondit Gandalf fumant sa pipe.

- Et ouais, fallait réfléchir avant de parler. Lança Keegan tout en mangeant.

- Ne vous en prenez pas à lui, il voulait bien faire. Ajouta Alienala.

Keegan faillit s'étouffer avec son bout de pain, ne l'ayant pas entendu de toute la journée.

La nuit était tombée sur Minas Tirith et les trois, enfin trois et demi, étaient maintenant dans une sorte d'appartement que l'on venait de leur donner. Pippin, remarquant que Gandalf avait du mal à respirer, lui apporta un verre d'eau. Puis, il s'accouda au balcon, observant le Mordor qui se dressait au loin. Keegan, qui venait de finir de manger, s'approcha d'eux.

Le magicien entama alors un petit discours tout à fait rassurant sur la diversité de leur ennemis. Des mercenaires, des hommes du sud, et que la cité serait perdue si la garnison d'Osgiliath tombait.

- Mais nous avons le magicien blanc. Ajouta Pippin. Ce n'est pas rien.

Le regard que lui lança le dit magicien blanc n'avait rien de rassurant. Il continua sa petite liste d'ennemi par le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Le seigneur des Nazguls, qualifié par la phrase : Aucun homme vivant ne peut le battre.

- Oh ! J'ai déjà entendu parlé du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar ! Dit Alienala. Un être remplit de magie noire...

"Oh putain self-control.» Pensa Keegan en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en fermant les yeux.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit sourd retenti, et une sorte de colonne lumineuse verte surgit de nulle part au loin. Tous les trois, ainsi que la cité entière furent surpris par une telle chose.

- Qu'est-ce que cette sorcellerie ? Demanda Keegan.

Mais Gandalf ne répondit pas, essayant de rassurer au mieux Pippin. Keegan quant à lui, se faisait agresser auditivement par Alienala qui elle, évidemment, savait que cette lumière provenait de la cité maléfique : Minas Morgul.

Le lendemain matin, le magicien réveilla les deux compagnons en leur annonçant qu'ils avaient une mission de la plus haute importance :

- Pippin, je vous confie la tâche d'aller allumer le feux d'alarme qui se trouve tout en haut.

- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas ! Dit fièrement le jeune homme.

- Quant à vous, Emli, vous allez distraire les gardes afin d'aider Pippin.

Keegan regarda Gandalf d'un air surpris. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler que Emli, c'était lui !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Allez !

Le jeune homme partit en soupirant, tout en observant Pippin qui commençait à grimper. C'est alors qu'il vit deux gardes en train de discuter.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai une petite question à vous poser. Peut-être éclairerez-vous ma lanterne?

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda l'un des gardes

- Alors voilà, pourquoi surnomme-t-on votre cité, la "cité blanche" ?

Les deux gardes fixèrent Keegan d'un air hébété, puis se regardèrent un moment.

- Et bien, parce que...les pierres sont blanches.

Puis les gardes se remirent à parler, essayant d'oublier cette question stupide. Keegan leva la tête et s'aperçut que Pipin n'avait toujours pas allumer le feu.

- Oui mais, continua-t-il. Les pierres blanches...est-ce qu'elles étaient tout à fait blanches au début ?

Un des gardes, énervé, se leva :

- Bon écoute gamin, on n'a pas le temps de répondre à tes questions débiles. Tu n'as qu'à consulter les archives !

- Regarde là-haut ! S'écria l'autre garde.

Keegan regarda lui aussi vers le haut pour voir que le feu d'alarme s'était allumé. Pippin avait réussi. Fier, il s'éclipsa comme si de rien n'était, laissant les gardes surpris. L'espoir s'était embrasé !

**Chapitre 4**

Plus loin, Aragorn avait remarqué le signal envoyé par le Gondor. Il courrut annoncé la nouvelle au roi Théoden, qui se mit alors en route pour la guerre.

Pendant ce temps, à Minas Tirith, quelque chose de grave s'était passé. La garnison d'Osgiliath était tombée. Les derniers survivants de l'armée de Faramir essayaient tant bien que mal de regagner au plus vite la cité. Malheureusement, des nazguls ailés les pourchassaient, bien décidés à en finir avec eux.

C'est alors que Gandalf s'élança sur son cheval blanc, pour prêter main forte aux hommes. Il chevaucha quelques instants vers le groupe, leva son bâton et une lumière blanche jaillit. Les nazguls, qui craignait cette lumière, s'enfuirent.

Le magicien accompagna les hommes vers la cité et fit alors la rencontre de Faramir qui lui donna des nouvelles de Frodon et Sam.

Keegan observa Faramir comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

- Oh mais c'est Faramir ! Le petit-frère de Boromir ! S'éleva une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Alienala, comme à son habitude, était collée à ses basques depuis qu'elle était devenue un fantôme et, comme à son habitude savait tout.

- Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Il se trouve que c'était lui qui devait venir au conseil chez Elrond et-

- Mais pourquoi je demande encore moi ? Dit-il en s'éloignant, suivit de près par Mary-Sue.

Quelques heures plus tard, Keegan se trouvait avec Pippin dans une petite salle du palais. Le hobbit avait demandé au jeune homme de l'accompagner, car celui-ci, qui avait offert ses services, devait revêtir une tenue officielle. Keegan quant à lui se moquait gentiemment de la tenue :

- Vous ressemblez à tout sauf à un garde. On dirait que vous avez grandit avec.

- Je prierais de ne pas vous moquer de ma tenue. C'était la mienne étant enfant. Ajouta Faramir qui venait d'arriver.

- Encore pire ! Répondit Keegan qui se tenait le ventre.

Un garde arriva avec une autre tenue un peu plus grande dans la main, la tendit à Keegan et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Et je suis censé faire quoi avec ça ? Demanda Keegan

- Il me semble que vous aussi allez devoir supporter le coton qui gratte. Répondit Faramir en souriant.

- Ah parce qu'en plus ça gratte ?!

Puis Faramir s'arrêta de sourire et quitta les deux compagnons pour rejoindre son père.

- Vous êtes très élégant Emli ! Ajouta Alienala, une fois que Keegan avait enfilé sa tenue.

- La ferme.

Le hobbit et Keegan partirent alors s'entraîner à l'épée.

L'entretient entre Faramir et son père ne s'était pas très bien passé. En effet, l'intendant avait ordonné à son fils de reprendre la garnison, tout en lui annonçant qu'il aurait préféré que ce dernier meurt à la place de Boromir. Faramir, blessé, se mit alors en route avec son armée. Ambiance.

**Chapitre 5**

Devant la cité, au moins 200 000 milles orcs venus tout droit du Mordor se dressaient devant les portes. La bataille avait commencé. Denetor, qui venait de découvrir son fils inconscient, et qui le croyait mort, perdit la raison. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord, et découvrit avec effroi l'armée d'orcs.

- Fuyez ! Fuyez pour vos vies ! Cria-t-il aux habitants de sa cité.

C'est alors qu'en se retournant, il se prit un coup de bâton par Gandalf qui l'assomma.

- Préparez-vous à vous battre ! Annonça-t-il.

Sur son cheval, il parcourait la cité pour rappeler à l'ordre les soldats qui étaient en train de fuir. Les orcs détruisirent la cité à coup de catapulte. Gandalf arriva enfin sur les lignes du front où Keegan était déjà présent. Il envoya l'homme vers l'une des catapultes, ce dernier heureux d'apprendre à s'en servir, s'y précipita avec quelques soldats.

Les soldats parvinrent à se défendre assez bien. Malheureusement, les nazguls firent leur apparition en détruisant les différentes catapultes. Keegan vit avec horreur un nazgul s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il se jeta à terre et eut tout juste le temps de voir deux énormes pattes agripper les deux soldats qui étaient avec lui, puis faire tomber la catapulte.

- Vite Emli ! Mettez-vous à l'abri ! Lui cria Alienala

- Nooon, sans blague ! J'avais l'intention de rester encore un peu !

Se mettant en tête l'idée de rejoindre Gandalf, il s'élança à travers la cité et le trouva assez rapidement en plein combat. Sortant son épée, il prêta main forte au magicien, tuant ainsi plusieurs orcs qui avait réussit à entrer dans la cité. Le jeune homme reprit bien vite ses habitudes à l'épée, ainsi qu'à la poêle et combattait tant bien que mal, mais toujours avec courage. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Pippin arriver, légèrement déboussolé.

- Retournez à la citadelle ! Lui cria Gandalf qui venait de le remarquer.

Plusieurs orcs s'approchaient de Gandalf, et Keegan essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre le magicien. Malheureusement, il était déjà bien occupé de son côté. C'est alors qu'il vit Pippin sauver Gandalf, puis repartir de son côté.

Il devait l'avouer, même si pour lui cela était dur, Alienala lui était utile lors des combats. Elle prévenait Keegan des ennemis qui arrivaient derrière lui, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche.

- J'ai l'impression que nous faisons équipe ! Ajouta l'elfe fantôme.

- ...Euh, hm...mouais...non. Non, j'irais pas jusque là. Lui répondit l'homme.

Les orcs étaient regroupés devant la grande porte de la cité qui refusait de céder.

- Gronde va la faire céder... Annonça le chef orc.

**Chapitre 6**

- Gronde ! Gronde ! Gronde !

Keegan, intrigué par ce qu'il entendait, leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Un gigantesque bélier, poussé par des trolls s'avançait vers les portes. Gandalf eut la même expression que lui, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Gronde ! Gronde ! Gronde !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Demanda Keegan à lui même

- Gronde ! C'est le nom du bélier ! Lui expliqua Alienala

- Aaah, je croyais qu'ils disaient "ronde"...

La nuit tombait lentement, et les orcs n'avaient toujours pas réussit à démolir la porte. Mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Les soldats étaient toujours postés devant, prêts à défendre la cité. Keegan commençait réellement à avoir peur à ce moment.

- Emli ! Emli ! S'écria une voix familière

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Pippin qui courrait dans sa direction.

- Où est Gandalf ?! Lui demanda-t-il paniqué

- Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi ?

- Denetor va brûler vif Faramir !

Keegan partit alors à la recherche de Gandalf avec Pippin, se disant quelle famille de fous était celle des intendants.

- GANDALF ! Criait Pippin

Le magicien était occupé à diriger les troupes, car les orcs avaient réussit à entrer dans la cité. C'est alors qu'il entendit Pippin l'appeler et tourna la tête pour voir le hobbit accompagné de Keegan.

- Denetor à perdu l'esprit ! Il va brûler vif Faramir !

- Montez tous les deux !

Avec un peu de mal, Keegan réussit à monter sur le cheval, mais il était sur le point de tomber à tout moment. Gandalf se précipita vers le palais afin d'arrêter la folie de Denetor. Mais alors qu'il passait sous un porche, quelqu'un vint à leur rencontre. Un nazgul armé d'un casque, le roi-sorcier d'Angmar.

Le cheval de Gandalf se cabra de peur, ce qui fit glisser Keegan sur les fesses.

- Putain..râla-t-il.

- Retournez à l'abîme ! Dit Gandalf en tenant son bâton devant lui. Tombez dans le néant qui vous attend vous et votre maître !

- Ne reconnais-tu pas la mort quand tu la vois vieil homme ? Répondit le nazgul d'une voix démoniaque, impossible à supporter.

Keegan porta les mains à ses oreilles, se disant que cette voix était presque aussi pire que la voix d'Alienala quand elle se mettait à chanter.

Le roi-Sorcier sortit une épée qui s'enflamma, et au bout de quelques secondes, le bâton de Gandalf se brisa. Sous le choc, lui et Pippin tombèrent du cheval.

La bête ailée poussa un cri, prête à dévorer Gandalf. Pippin voulut lui porter secours, tout comme Keegan mais tous les deux furent vite arrêtés.

- D'aaaaccooooord. Dit Keegan tout en rangeant son épée et sa poêle.

- Tu as échoué...le monde des hommes va s'effondrer. Annonça le nazgul.

Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, un cor résonna au loin, ce qui stoppa le nazgul. Il tourna la tête, puis regarda de nouveau Gandalf avant de s'enfuir.

**Chapitre 7**

Les cavaliers du Rohan venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient prêts à aider Minas Tirith. Après un magnifique discours du roi Théoden, ils s'élancèrent pour la bataille.

Une fois remis de leur choc, Gandalf, Pippin et Keegan remontèrent sur le cheval : il devaient toujours empêcher Denetor d'immoler son fils par le feu. Keegan voyait bien que Gandalf avait été affaibli par sa confrontation avec le roi sorcier.

- Pauvre Gandalf, commença Alienala d'une voix triste. Son bâton est brisé...

Keegan qui luttait pour ne pas glisser et tomber à chaque mouvement du cheval, trouva la remarque de fantomas stupide, mais au fond de lui, il s'y était habitué. Difficelement certes.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au palais et Gandalf défonça la porte.

- Cessez cette folie ! Cria-t-il à l'intendant du Gondor.

Prenant une lance à un garde, il s'élança vers Denetor et lui asséna un violent coup. Pippin sauta alors du cheval et entreprit de sortir Faramir des flammes qui allaient bientôt le toucher. Keegan l'aida à éteindre quelques flammes sur le corps de Faramir. Denetor complètement fou prit feu, puis s'enfuit du palais jusqu'au bord de la falaise et tomba.

Les compagnons mirent Faramir en lieu sur, puis reprirent le combat, tuant les derniers orcs qui restaient dans le secteur, avant de se retrancher devant une porte. Rassemblant ses forces, Keegan entendu au loin un cor inquiétant.

- MAIS QUOI ENCORE ?! Se plaignit Keegan

Il se précipita près du rebord et aperçut l'horreur : une armée d'hommes chevauchant des éléphants géants, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres.

- Mais oui... évidemment. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer justement !

- Oh non ! Ce sont des hommes des terres sauvages ! Expliqua Alienala tout près de Keegan

- Mais je m'en FOUT ! Cria-t-il. Ça pourrait bien être les X-MEN que ça serait pareil ! C'est juste qu'on va tous mourir !

Paniqué, il avait totalement oublié qu'il parlait à un fantôme et qu'il devait passer pour fou aux yeux des autres. Il reprit ses esprits et rejoignit Pippin et Gandalf qui faisait un discours sur la mort. A cet instant, Keegan décida de ne pas en rajouter une couche et ne mentionna pas les nouveaux problèmes qui arrivaient à dos d'éléphant.

**Chapitre 8 **

Toujours derrière la porte, les soldats étaient prêts au combat. Mais tout à coup, les rugissements des orcs cessèrent. A la place, ce fut des bruits d'épées, des "ARGH" , "EURGH", des "OUUH" et autre "AIE, j'ai mal" qui résonnaient derrière l'édifice. Les soldats interloqués, attendirent quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les portes. Qu'elle ne fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent une armée de fantômes combattant les méchants.

Gandalf fut dans un premier temps surpris, puis rassuré car il savait ce qu'il en était.

-Une armée de fantômes...commença Keegan blasé. Non mais tuez-moi de suite !

- Mais non nigaud ! C'est l'armée maudite par Isildur ! Ils sont de notre côté. L'informa Mary-Sue fantôme.

- Évidemment ! ça aussi, tu le sais...

- Oui ! C'est mon père qui-

- Oh non c'est bon ! la coupa-t-il.

L'armée des morts nettoya la cité et les orcs furent vaincus. Avec Gandalf et Pippin, Keegan sortit de la cité rejoindre les cavaliers du Rohan. Il retrouva Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn, ainsi que tous les autres. Il apprit également que le roi Théoden avait été tué. Keegan qui aida Pippin à retrouver Merry, était bouleversé de voir autant de morts, mais soulagé de constater que ses compagnons étaient sains et saufs.

Tout le monde regagna la cité à la nuit tombée pour soigner les blessés et se reposer. Mais tous savaient que ce repos ne serait que de courte durée, car l'ennemi rassemblait ses forces et qu'il n'en resterait pas à cette défaite.

Le lendemain, nos compagnons ainsi qu'Eormer se réunirent pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque. C'est alors qu'Aragorn eut l'idée de donner du temps à Frodon en obligeant l'armée du Mordor à se concentrer sur eux.

- Une diversion. Annonça fièrement Legolas.

- Une mort certaine...une faible chance de succès. Mais qu'attendons-nous ?! Ajouta Gimli

A cet instant, Keegan s'avança et prit la parole.

- Mes amis, je sais que je ne suis pas un guerrier modèle. Que je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'Aragorn, aussi agile que Legolas ou courageux que Gimli. Il est vrai qu'au départ, je ne me sentais par concerné par vos problèmes. Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien connaître Freudon...je vais tout faire pour vous aider, car il a notre destin entre ses mains ! Et même si j'ai pu commettre quelques erreurs par le passé, notamment euh...un malheureux accident...lorsque par inadvertance, j'ai malencontreusement et à l'insu de mon plein gré, tué, sans faire exprès, une de nos compagnons... mais ceci dit, il faut avouer qu'on est quand même mieux sans elle, et surtout sans ses chansons, parce qu'au final...bon, faut être honnête, elle chantait super mal-

- OH ! S'écria soudainement Alienala, choquée.

- Oui bon, merci Emli. Le coupa Gandalf. Sauron soupçonnera un piège. Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Aragorn.

Nos amis se préparèrent au grand combat. Peut-être le dernier de leur vie.

**Chapitre 9**

C'est devant une immense porte noire que les soldats menés par Aragorn se retrouvèrent. Lui, ainsi que ses compagnons et Eomer s'approchèrent. Un grand silence régnait. Tous se demandaient quel danger les attendait. Keegan hésitait encore à faire demi-tour, mais après son magnifique discours, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait toujours été le lâche de la bande, le feignant du village - et ceci lui allait très bien à vrai dire - mais depuis qu'il avait entamé cette quête, une partie de lui avait trouvé la force de se battre pour quelque chose qui en valait vraiment la peine.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et une créature immonde à l'apparence vaguement humaine s'avança vers eux, sur son cheval. Nos guerriers furent intrigués par cette créature menaçante. Cette dernière sourit, dévoilant une horrible rangée de dents. Keegan eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant cela. Il porta discrètement une main à son cœur et se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il faisait ici.

- Mon maître Sauron le grand vous souhaite la bienvenue.

- C'est la bouche de Sauron ! Murmura Fantomarysue à l'oreille de Keegan qui balaya l'air d'un coup de main.

Après quelques échanges hostiles, la créature leur fit croire que Frodon était mort, ce qui provoqua une vague de désespoir dans le cœur de nos compagnons. Cependant, Aragorn s'avança, sans un mot, et trancha la tête de la créature d'un coup d'épée mettant fin à la négociation.

- Je ne crois pas à ses dires ! Je n'y croirais jamais ! Lança Aragorn déterminé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors en grand, et laissèrent apparaître des milliers d'orcs assoiffés de sang.

Keegan, ainsi que les autres rejoignirent alors le groupe, resté en arrière. Devant la peur des soldats, Aragorn entama un discours encourageant et émouvant. Tellement, que même Keegan retrouva un courage qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir.

- Allez Emli ! Je suis avec vous, nous faisons équipe malgré nos différends... Je sais que vous êtes un grand guerrier. L'encouragea Alienala

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé mourir aux côtés d'une Mary-Sue fantôme. Se lamenta Keegan

- Et que pensez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'une amie ? Demanda fièrement et pleine d'espoir Alienala

Il regarda intensément dans sa direction. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été là pour lui malgré le fait qu'il l'ai tuée.. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose... mais l'ignora complètement, et se mit à courir avec les autres en criant :

- POUR FREUDON !

Ils engagèrent la bataille avec les ennemis. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais déterminés à aider Frodon. Keegan était assailli d'orcs, il y en avait de tous les côtés. A cet intsant, il tomba, épuisé par les attaques incessantes. La tête au sol, il vit les pieds d'une elfe en robe blanche qui lui tendait la main. Ceci lui redonna de l'espoir, et alors qu'il s'appretait à saisir la main tendue, il leva les yeux et vit... Alienala...

-Oooh non ! Laisse moi mourir en fait ! Il rebaissa la tête et fit le mort.

Mais tout à coup, il entendit Aragorn lancer un cri de détresse, ce qui le fit se relever instinctivement. Il devait aider son ami ! Il s'élança à nouveau dans la bataille aidé d'Aliénala qui lui indiquait les orcs prêts à l'attaquer :

-Attention Emli, sur votre droite ! - Derrière vous ! -Baissez-vous ! -Oui voilà continuez, c'est bien !

-Mais fout-moi-la-paix ! Lui cria Keegan.

Mais ceci dit, il fallait avouer que les commentaires du fantôme étaient d'une aide précieuse pour notre héros. En seulement quelques instants il avait éliminé une dizaine d'orcs. Cela l'encouragea et dans un élan d'enthousiasme il s'écria :

- Merci Alienala !

-Quoi ?! interrogea l'efle qui avait prit l'habitude de se faire refouler.

Keegan en fut géné, car ses paroles avaient dépassées sa pensée. Heureusement... ou plutôt malheureusement, à ce moment là une flotte de nazgul arriva et fondit sur nos héros. Tout espoir semblait perdu, mais c'était sans compter sur le magicien aidé de ses aigles.

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit dans les airs. Cela venait de la Montagne du Destin. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, et ils purent apercevoir la tour de Sauron s'effondrer sur elle-même, et l'oeil complètement panniqué implosa provoquant ainsi la destruction totale, claire, nette et sans bavure du Mordor. Frodon avait réussit !

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque Frodon se réveilla dans un lit, ce fut avec surprise qu'il aperçut Gandalf. Le croyant mort, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis se mit à rire, heureux de retrouver le magicien. Puis très vite, ses amis arrivèrent, tous soulagés de le revoir après tant de temps. Keegan entra à son tour et s'écria :

- FREUDON ! Merci de nous avoir sauvé !

Frodon fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Il regarda Aragorn qui lui fit signe de la tête de laisser tomber. Alienala quant à elle, pleurait de joie de voir la communauté réunie, malgré l'absence de Boromir.

Le couronnement d'Aragorn se fit quelques jours plus tard au sommet de la Cité blanche. Tout le monde était présent, même des gens que personne ne connaissait. La joie régnait, le soleil brillait et tout le monde sentait l'espoir renaitre sous le règne du nouveau roi. Gandalf posa la couronne sur la tête d'Aragorn qui se tourna et commença à chanter.

- Oh ! Quelle magnifique chanson ! S'écria Alienala-Sue

Ce fut pour elle comme une invitation à chanter avec Aragorn. Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait l'entendre excepté ce pauvre Keegan. Mais il la laissa chanter, tout en s'éloignant, en se disant qu'elle l'avait bien mérité après tout.

Alors que tout le monde s'agenouillait devant le roi, celui-ci s'arrêta devant les hobbits et leur dit :

- Mes amis, ce n'est pas à vous de vous agenouiller.

Il se mit alors à genoux, suivit par tout le monde. Les hobbits en furent très surpris. Keegan se mit également à genoux, versant une petite larme, ému par cette aventure.

- Mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas une petite larme ?! Se moqua gentimment Alienala.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est...ces feuilles là de cet arbre pourri ! Ca me donne des allergies !

- Ce n'est pas un arbre pourri voyons ! C'est l'arbre blanc de-

- Oh ta gueule !

**Epilogue **

Keegan qui préparait ses affaires sur son poney, prêt à entamer son voyage de retour, fut interrompu par Gandalf.

- Quelle aventure mon cher Keegan !

- Ah oui ça c'est sur ! Je suis pas prêt de l'oublier et...mais... comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

-Et bien, voyez-vous mon cher ami, il se trouve que le Guerrier Solitaire Emli est décédé il y a de cela quelques semaines.

-Mais... alors... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Cela restera notre petit secret. Adieu mon ami, prenez soin de vous et d'Alienala, et passez le bonjour à cette bonne madame Pô. Gandalf fit un clin d'oeil à Keegan et s'en alla.

-Alors depuis tout ce temps, vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre ?

Keegan encore interloqué par sa conversation avec Gandalf avait à peine entendu l'elfe fantôme :

-Euh quoi ?

-Bon il est temps pour moi aussi de vous dire aurevoir. Je pars rejoindre mes ancêtres dans la vallée magique des loups de la forêt enchantée. Adieu Emli-Keegan... vous resterez un ami précieux...

-Ciao ! Et j'espère que ça sera la bonne ! Il enfourcha Bingo et partit à toute allure.

Après quelques jours, il regagna sa petite maison située non loin des contrées perdues au delà des collines pas très loin d'un lac et à la lisière d'une forêt. Comme à son habitude, Madame Pô lui adressa une grimace en guise de bonjour et fit quelques commentaires désagréables sur le fait qu'il s'était absenté vraiment longtemps, surement pour aller se souler au bar du coin.

Keegan ne repondit pas, il faut dire qu'il avait reçu un entrainement de choc avec Alienala à ses côtés. Il lui vola une poule et s'enferma chez lui.

Installé au coin du feu, sirotant un thé et dévorant sa poule, il se rendit compte à quel point son confort lui avait manqué. L'endroit était calme et paisible. Keegan commença à s'assoupir lorsque tout à coup une voix stridente, beaucoup trop familière à son goût, retentit et le sortit de sa sieste :

-Vous vivez dans une charmante maison Emli-Keegan ! Je sens que je vais me plaire ici...

_**FIN**_


End file.
